


[Podfic] You've Got To Choose, A Wish Or Command

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Evolution of Riza Hawkeye [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Backstory, Class Issues, Epistolary, Female Character, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, POV First Person, Patriarchy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Canon, Racism, Sexual Harassment, War, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Five letters Riza Hawkeye never sent. Written for prompt, "Riza joins the military"
Series: [Podfic] Evolution of Riza Hawkeye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[Podfic] You've Got To Choose, A Wish Or Command

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've Got to Choose, a Wish or Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246124) by [likeadeuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/youvegottochoose/You%27ve%20Got%20to%20Choose%2C%20a%20Wish%20or%20Command.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/youvegottochoose/You%27ve%20Got%20to%20Choose%2C%20a%20Wish%20or%20Command.mp3) | 44 MB | 1:04:33  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/youvegottochoose/You%27ve%20Got%20to%20Choose%2C%20a%20Wish%20or%20Command.m4b)  
  
| 46 MB | 1:04:33


End file.
